Reawakened
by Doomguard60
Summary: A story about a grizzled Naruto who is killer an assassin of sorts. However his recent boss has no need of him anymore and has led him to a new client. How will Naruto cope? and what will this new client bring to Naruto? 1st person writing and AU Naruto.


**Reawakened**

**I don't own Naruto in any way. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you**

**I've decided to try my hand at 1****st**** person writing. I've never written anything in this nature so don't blame me if it sucks lol. Constructive criticism is always appreciated! Cheers and hope you enjoy!**

**As always this is an AU story because I suck at the actual Naruto story. Maybe one day I'll try…**

The barrel pressed down hard against the back of my head. Incoherent murmurs of words were uttered while I breathed heavy. The click of the hammer sounded…

I blinked; suddenly awake in my apartment, covered in a cold sweat. It was still night as I checked the clock; 4am. Goddamn insomnia. I guess it comes with the job. Lying awake at night knowing that you'll face another day of someone's high bidding for a person to die, by your own hands. It was dirty work, but hell, it was the only thing I was good at.

Naruto Uzumaki; assassin, mercenary, sniper, hit man, these names had become meaningless to me. Been doing this shit for years, since I was 18 I think, hell if I know. Life was simple before then, had a family, had friends and had a good future, until it was all taken away by, ironically, a mercenary, the very thing that I've become. Family slaughtered, friends butchered. For what reason? Who knows? Back then I had nothing, until a highly well off business man gave me an opportunity to…live, so to speak. The first contract was sickening; I could barely pull the trigger. But when I did, something inside me took a disgusting pleasure out of it. Every contract since then has made me a very disturbed individual. No emotions, no feeling, no remorse, no pity. Yet, I still can't stay asleep at night. The memories flood my mind like the breaking of a water dam. I wish I could stop, but as I said before…It's the only thing I'm good at.

I sat up from my bed, deciding on a glass of milk, strong bones and all that crap. Shuffling lazily over to the fridge whilst surrounded by darkness, the light of the fridge nearly blinded me. With a grunt I took a swig straight from the carton. I sighed as I placed it back. I walked towards my dank bathroom, even though this job paid damn well, I just couldn't be assed for a higher standard of living, besides, it'd make me an easier target, best if I stay inconspicuous in a worn out run down, middle of nowhere room within a sleazy apartment building. I'd only spend a year in an apartment like this anyway, before moving on, for the same reason. Flicking the dimmed light on in the bathroom, I stared at my reflection in the slightly cracked mirror, thanks to me punching it one time from a very drunk night by myself. My face was tired, and worn out. The bags under my eyes had another layer of bags. Goddamn I was tired. My hair looked disgusting, when was the last time I showered properly? Time loses all meaning when you're not living for anyone, or anything, just wasting the days until I die.

I suddenly heard a knock at my door. That could only be one of my bosses' couriers. I walked over to the door and stopped just before it. I looked down at a nearby end table, which had a switchblade placed on it. I picked it up and hid it behind my back before reluctantly answering the door. I was surprised to see no one there. I checked the corridor of the flat before looking down and picking up a letter that was left for me. No words were on it, just a blank envelope. Opening it with the switchblade I quickly read the note that came with it:

'Hello Naruto, we would like to take this opportunity to thank you for all your recent contracts. However we no longer require your services. But do not fret; we have come into contact with a new client who could use your specialist skills. Please refer to the address on the back of this note to meet your client who goes by the name of Hebi. Thanks again Naruto. Sincerely, Akatsuki Operations.'

What is this shit? No longer require me? I'm a goddamn genius in this line of work! Who do they think they are? I clenched the note in my hand and threw it down with anger. I went back to my fridge and pulled out a bottle of whiskey before swilling down the last remnants of the damned spirits. I smashed it against the wall before jumping back down onto my bed. Fucking bullshit…

After several minutes of raging, I cooled off. I guess I can continue with this so called Hebi guy. Sounds like an idiot amateur. I stood from my bed and picked up the crumpled note before reading the address of the client's preferred meeting place. It wasn't too far, pretty much in the same town I'm already in. Saves me money, can't be too bad. But first, I need some damn sleep. I yawned loudly before collapsing and drifting into a deep slumber.

* * *

The morning arrived swiftly; sunlight pierced the grimy windows of my decrepit room. I groaned loudly at the unwanted light, I had just settled. Oh well, time to get up I mumbled before stretching until I heard a click in my ligaments. It always felt good to do that. With a loud drawn out yawn I scrambled some make shift breakfast out of whatever was left in my fridge. Yay, stale ramen, my favourite…I sighed but realised I needed something to eat if I was going to face the day.

After quickly devouring that disgusting food, I kneeled beside my bed and pulled out a large steel suitcase. Locked of course as it held my tools of destruction as it were, heh, I love this suitcase… With a grunt I picked it up and left my apartment. Who needs a shower eh?

On the way down I noticed a skank of a couple pretty much eating each other's faces on a nearby sofa. I scoffed before continuing outside to the parking lot. My lumbering beast of a van awaited my arrival. The large grey vehicle looked as tired as I felt, it was bloody reliable though, has stuck with me since I started this god awful business. I opened the rusted back door of the van before throwing the suitcase in. The boot was spaced and old, It needed a damn good clean, but hell if it was going to get one anytime soon. I laughed as I closed it. Moving towards the front I climbed in and started the engine. With a loud groan and splutter, the engine eventually sprung to life and I was on my way to this client's meeting place. I wonder what he's like, rich? Famous? Smart? Stupid? Either way he better have some good contracts and good pay, I need a drink already. I mused as I drove out of the dusty parking lot and onto the highway.

* * *

As I drove down the highway memories of every kill I had committed for the last client occupied my mind. It didn't make me feel ill or disgusted like it would for any sane man. I almost felt, proud for what I had done to those, for all I know, innocent people. I slap my cheek. Snap out of it Uzumaki can't be losing your mind that easily, you still got jobs to do. The town finally comes into view and I sigh. As I drive nearer it seems less like a town and more like a small city, buildings pretty impressive looking although not sky scraper worthy. I was quite surprised at how calm it seemed bearing in mind I must have drove through here to get to where I'm living yet I didn't remember it being this…good. I laugh at the thought; maybe this guy is pretty well off, high money coming my way hell yes.

I slow the pace of my van to match the required speed limit within the city streets. I fumble in my pocket to pull out the note. One hand on the wheel and one hand on the note, I quickly glance between the road and the address. 252 Taka Road. Simple enough as I see the sign quickly and pull down the road. I quickly pull up outside, quite unprofessionally but whatever. I open the door and step out, locking the vehicle after me before heading towards the front door of this…

Strip Club…really? Fucking hell you've got to be kidding me. I exhale loudly before entering. I'm quickly met by a burly man towering over me. "ID sir." He speaks in a rough and low voice, almost commanding rather than asking.

I glance at him before accepting, last thing I need is an unneeded fight. I hand him my ID, although fake, it still looks like me. The guy glances between me and the ID for a moment before handing it back. "Enjoy the show sir." He grunts before moving away behind a desk and slumping down on a frail chair which seemed like it'd break any minute.

"Yeah, quick question, do you know if there is a guy who goes by the name of Hebi in there?" I ask in the most polite manner I can think of. However it only earns me a foul glare from the bouncer.

"Why?" He says quick and sharply.

"He uh…owes me a favour." I choose my words wisely, by the tone of his voice it seems like Hebi is not a friend of his.

The man stares at me for a while, eyeing me up and down. "Yeah he's in there somewhere, probably harassing the barman, _the lousy drunk_." He mutters under his breath.

I simply nod thanks before entering the dimly lit club. The music is low and deep pounding techno, sounds like a cheap porno rather than a club, although what do I expect? It is a strip club. All the senses numb as I walk in, not my cup of tea. The dank and sweat filled air is hardly pleasant and the girls on the stripper poles are even less appetising. I make my way towards the end of the club where the bar is located, filled with a rabble of drunkards shouting and drooling over the 'show.' I grimace before grabbing an empty stool and calling the barman to me. However he's slightly occupied, what seems like an argument with one of the louts. I glance quickly at the man. A slightly pale skin colour, clean shaven, long dark hair that droops over his eyes slightly yet all kept perfectly neat in a strange fashion. The barman finally notices me and pulls away with a sigh of relief. "Hello sir, what can I get for you?" The barman is a pretty short fella and with quite an aggressive look about him, obviously not liking that patron over there.

"Whiskey mate." I reply, still looking in the direction of the man with the stupid hair.

The barman quickly notices. "Don't tell me you are friends with that cunt are you?" He sneers.

"Not quite. Who is he? And why is he a cunt?" I chuckle lightly glancing at the barman.

"He keeps calling himself the snake and that he's going to fuck everyone up. And he's a cunt because he won't shut the fuck up about it." The barman says through gritted teeth.

I laugh. "Sounds like an idiot. What's he drinking?"

The man simply just stares at me, flabbergasted. "Vodka and coke. A girly drink if you ask me."

"Indeed, pour me one sir." I request before focusing on the so called snake.

The barman is even more speechless from my comment. He grunts loudly as he goes to make the drink.

The snake turns his back to the bar and stares at the stage. Once I pay the barman drinks, I scoot over placing the drinks down. The guy doesn't notice me. Clearing my throat I speak. "So Hebi is it?"

The man turns his head slightly. "Hmm?"

"A mutual friend of ours said you had some work for me." I speak quick and clear.

His eyes flash slightly before turning fully in his seat. "Hmm, so you're Uzumaki then?" His voice is smooth and calm, somewhat cool as well. Although, underneath it there is a faint it taint of coldness. It makes me shiver slightly, but not noticeable.

I nod and hand him the drink. "Here."

His face brightens at the drink. "Thank you Mr Uzumaki, what's the occasion?" He asks with a quizzical tone

"To working together? I'd like to make a good impression see." I laugh almost childishly.

He smirks before clinging his glass against mine and gulping his own drink quickly in one go. I blink at his exuberance. I look at the whiskey in my hand and decide on doing the same. With a wince I shake my head. He laughs lightly, although it doesn't seem like a genuine laugh, more like an insulting sneer. Only having spent a few minutes with the guy I feel strangely interested in him.

* * *

We talk for about an hour whilst socially drinking and watching the show. After this time I still don't his name and he's still known as Hebi to me. "So Hebi is that your real name?" I say quite naively.

He smirks slyly. "Yes, I'm a big fucking snake that's going to kill everyone." His tone is so sarcastic that I'm more annoyed than amused.

"Shut up, now are you going to tell me or not?" I grunt.

"Oh, got a temper do we? Can't have that if you're going to work for me, they said you were calm, collected and most importantly, _efficient._" He emphasises the last word for effect.

"I am you asshole." I stupidly reply

"Ha, good comeback. Why does my name matter? Besides, I'm your boss now, so you should call me that. Okay Uzumaki?" He grins devilishly at his superiority.

Through gritted teeth I answer. "Sure thing…boss." Man this guy is annoying. I didn't think I'd be so pissed off with someone. Yet, that interest is still there, so hopefully his contracts are decent for me to stay interested and more importantly keep me funded.

**Whaddya think? If I do manage to continue this it shouldn't be longer than 5 chapters so yeah. Enjoy my first person writing, or did you think it was a pile of crap? :P Let me know in a review guys. Thanks for reading. Sorry AGAIN for the lack of submissions no real excuse really. Just too lazy to knuckle down and write. Calm Steps part 2 is kinda dead atm as I've lost focus on that, but don't count it out! I will update it (eventually) Changing Hearts is the main focus now really so read that if you get the chance :) Thanks for your extreme patience guys!**


End file.
